


Shinen

by Onigirigiri



Category: Mushishi, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigirigiri/pseuds/Onigirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl has gone missing due to a mysterious Mushi. Ginko has set out to find the girl but has somehow ended up in a village that lies below a great mountain. In order for the Mushi master to escape he must work with the Medicine<br/>seller, the two must bring the villages dark past to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dust and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095235) by [7PhoenixAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PhoenixAshes/pseuds/7PhoenixAshes). 



> I was inspired by a story from 7PhoenixAshes and I decided to try and take a crack at this cross-over!
> 
> *Kierukiri loosely means vanishing fog

The elderly woman sighed as the traveler sat across from her. Her voice was full of pain, “I’m sorry to have made you travel so late. Would you like something to drink?” “Ah, thank you. Don’t worry about it. Now you said your granddaughter had gone missing?”, The traveler spoke while taking the cup of tea. “I sent Kayo to the city so she could give my brother medicine. We knew something was wrong when she didn’t return. The city is only a two day journey, but that fog had appeared out of nowhere. Just like that time it did many years ago.” The old woman then grew silent. 

The travelers white eyebrow raised in suspicion, “Years ago?” Kayo’s grandfather cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, “That’s nothing but a myth Chiyuki, please don’t put any ideas in the man’s head. During this time of year the forest is normally covered in fog.” His hand rested on wife’s knee as if he was trying to signal her to not speak about the past. The green eyed traveler took note of this and shifted in his seat.

The Mushishi then calmly took a drag from his cigarette, “Well because of the fog I think that she may have encountered a kierukiri. Generally these Mushi are harmless to humans, normally they trap small animals like chipmunks or rabbits. However, if they’re strong enough they could trap a deer.” He paused for a moment and then noticed the horrified look on the elder couples faces. He chuckled a bit as he tried to lighten the mood, “Don’t worry, generally we’re too big to take any harm!” He began to frantically wave his arms, “Most people that find themselves trapped by a kierukiri walk out just fine.” The couple’s expression softened as they heard his words. 

“I’ll start looking for Kayo first thing tomorrow morning. It’s easier to find the kierukiri then.” Kayo’s grandmother bowed with gratitude, “Thank you! Please, stay here for the night. You can rest in the guest room till you have to leave.” Ginko then followed Chiyuki to the guest room. The traveler looked around and took note that her husband was not anywhere in hearing distance, “Can you tell me about that incident?” Kayo’s grandmother gulped and quietly closed the door behind the two of them. “It’s all just rumors but when I was just a girl there was a story about a mysterious fog that only appeared in the deepest part of the forest. One day a child from a neighboring village went too deep within the woods and stumbled into the fog. It was as if they just vanished. The next day people had gone out to look and never found the young boy.” She paused for a moment and shook her head as she began to leave the guest room, “My husband is right. I’m sure it’s just a silly story meant to keep the young ones from going out too far. Rest well, I’ll leave some rice for you to take on your journey. It’s the least I could do.”

Before the sun rose Ginko had made his way halfway through the forest. The traveler looked up towards the sky and stopped walking as if he was waiting for the mushi to show itself. “Hm, it should be coming soon.” He muttered to himself. The sun slowly began to break through the darkness, as its rays of light peeked through the trees a mist began to spread throughout the woods. “Ah there you are!” Ginko spoke with excitement. He then began to walk quickly towards the fog. Instantly it began to disperse around him thickening with each second. 

“Now where would Kayo be?” He muttered to himself as he continued to walk in the fog. With each step his visibility began to decrease causing for him to strain his eye. Just as the fog had finally engulfed Ginko it disappeared in a blink of an eye. The mushi master looked around in confusion and took notice of his surroundings. “Strange. . .”, He muttered to himself yet again. “I didn’t think there was a mountain anywhere near that village.

His green hues stared in awe at the magnificent mountain that stood in front of him. For a moment his gaze rested on the sight of the snowcaps that decorated the mountain. He then lowered his vision onto the village that eerily laid below the mountain. While the Mushi-shi made his way towards the village a young man appeared before him, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Ginko looked at the boy with chestnut colored hair, “Are you from that village?” “Yeah, my father is the head of the village. You must be tired! I’ll show you the inn. My names Tooru, it’s not often that we get many visitors here.” The young man’s voice was full of excitement. Ginko chuckled in response to his bright attitude, “The names Ginko.” He then paused and stopped in his tracks, “Did you say someone else stopped by today?” The cheery young man continued to lead the way despite his guest’s reluctance to move, “Yep! Another medicine seller like you stopped by this afternoon, you’ll see him once we get into town.” “Must be a sign of good fortune.” He said with a laugh. Ginko cautiously followed behind the lively teenager. “Strange, the sun’s already beginning to set,” He thought to himself. 

As the two began to draw near the inn Ginko found himself staring at a man that was sitting outside. Tooru took notice of Ginko’s wandering eye, “That’s the other medicine seller I was telling you about. He’s pretty quiet. He came to show us some rare herbal teas.” “Ah I see…” Ginko said as he began to examine the Medicine Seller from afar. The longer he stared at this mysterious man the more uneasy he felt. 

The Medicine Seller locked eyes with Ginko causing him to freeze and chills began to travel slowly down his spine. As he studied the Medicine Sellers face he noticed the red paint that decorated his eyes and the lone brush stroke that traveled down his nose. The purple paint that adorned his lips caused the viewer to see his facial expression as a constant smirk. “Kitsune…”, Ginko said under his breath as he tried to break his gaze from the pale blonde man. 

Tooru led Ginko closer to the peculiar guest, “I should warn you ahead of time the two of you are going to have to share a room at the inn tonight. Unfortunately we haven’t had much time to prepare ourselves for the amounts of guests we’ve been getting.” He laughed a bit as he noticed Ginko’s facial expression. Ginko sighed in response and began to mentally prepare himself for the night ahead. As if on cue the otherworldly visitor smirked allowing Ginko to get a glimpse of what appeared to be a fang. Ginko was right, the night set out before them was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
